


夏溺（二十）

by Biscuitee



Category: ABO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Biscuitee/pseuds/Biscuitee





	夏溺（二十）

　　李笠和夏勉之间的关系，夏勉可以随时叫停，这是李笠承诺过的。  
　　他想挽留夏勉，想乞求他不要走。  
　　但他没能做到。  
　　他沉陷在一个梦里醒不过来。  
　　这个梦很简单，空空的只有他自己，没有别人也没有背景。他梦到的是某种状态，是他的身体正在源源不断地“流失”掉什么。仔细看，口子开在他的小腹处，他捂啊，抓啊，拽啊，都不能阻止某样东西的流失。  
　　从“他拥有”到“他失去”，这就是梦的全部。  
　　  
　　“李老师，李老师……”  
　　“李笠！”  
　　工作日的上午，李笠坐在办公桌前被同事拍着肩膀叫全名，才从走神中清醒过来。  
　　“怎么了？”他抽出纸巾擦拭额前的冷汗，对同事露出微笑。  
　　“有个当班老师没赶上高铁，下午我排个课给你，就一个小学兴趣班，让小赵做你助教，你可以吗？”  
　　“我没问题。”李笠一口答应，“小赵那边呢？我记得她还没从老家回来。”  
　　李笠看向桌上的台历。他到哪做事都很细致，不仅自己的安排会详细记好，同事的安排也会记上一笔。  
　　“小赵早回来了，她跑到网红店吃烧烤，发朋友圈都不晓得屏蔽我们。”同事把教案拿给李笠，仔细看着他的脸色，问，“你是不是没吃早饭？我看你脸上都没颜色。”  
　　李笠摇摇头：“吃了，是最近肠胃不好，不消化。”  
　　同事劝他：“肠胃问题不能拖，要去看医生，不然严重了吃不下喝不下，人就垮掉了。”  
　　李笠笑着点头：“有空就去。”  
　　  
　　午间，办公室其他同事都去外面吃饭，李笠习惯用保温桶带午餐，就坐在桌前没有动。  
　　他打开保温桶，里面盛着浅浅一层清粥。  
　　初八以来，也就是和夏勉的关系结束后，李笠就不太吃得下东西了。一开始只是食欲不好，每餐减半再减半，后来演变成吃什么吐什么，连喝水都会一阵恶心。  
　　李笠只能拿没味道的清粥硬塞，而且粥必须熬得又稀又烂，像白水一样，他吃了才不会马上吐出来。  
　　办公室没有其他人，李笠静静盯着电脑屏幕，那里用他班上小孩子的合照做桌面，每张笑脸都十分可爱，可以转移他的部分注意力。他用汤匙将寡淡无味的白粥喂进嘴里，刚刚吞咽下去，就立刻胸闷反胃，忍不住干呕一下。他捂着胃部，强迫自己吃第二口、第三口。  
　　下午小赵来时，李笠的脸色已经好了许多。  
　　小赵和李笠一样，是培训机构里唯二的Omega，实习期就给李笠做过助教，两人是前辈后辈，也是难得的好朋友。  
　　“李老师！”  
　　别人叫李笠“老师”，是因为他的本职工作是中学老师，小赵这么叫他纯粹是和他关系好，叫来当昵称用。  
　　“我给你带了家乡特产。”小赵把三五个纸袋拎到李笠桌上，笑着说，“其实不是我在家乡买的，那多难带啊，我是回来后在网上搜‘xx特产’，直接买到这里来的。”  
　　李笠不跟她客气：“谢谢，我也给你带了新年礼物，下次请你吃饭时带给你。”  
　　小赵笑得眉眼弯弯，显然是期待的样子。  
　　下午的课是小学兴趣班，虽然学生年龄小，闹起来要人操心，但李笠和小赵都是对孩子有耐心的人，完成得还算轻松。  
　　课上到半途李笠脸上又没有颜色了，嘴唇泛着乌紫，讲话声音又细又小，跟他平时判若两人。他中途离开两次，小赵起先没有在意，等到课上完后，李笠扶着墙走进卫生间，她等了十分钟都没见人出来，这才醒悟到李笠的身体状态不对劲。  
　　“李老师？”  
　　她把单人卫生间的门敲开，发现李笠竟然伏在盥洗池边呕吐，双腿抖得厉害，近要不能支撑他站立。  
　　“李老师？”她吓到了，走过去搀扶他，“你怎么了，是不是吃坏肚子了？”  
　　李笠拿肘部轻推她：“没事，你先出去，我吐得很脏。”  
　　其实他吐得一点也不脏。他一下午吐了三次，根本没东西可以再吐了，就连酸水都吐不出，只是一个劲的干呕，胃里抽缩痉挛，痛得他没办法挺直上身。  
　　“救护车？”小赵有些慌神，“要不要我给你叫救护车？”  
　　李笠笑话她：“你太夸张了。我很快就好，你先出去，一会我送你回家。”  
　　小赵不敢放他一个人，就拍抚着他的背说：“你吐吧，一点也不脏，我给你拍背顺气。”  
　　李笠再次对她笑笑，不想让她担心，就捧水漱了几次口，忍痛直起上身，一边用纸巾擦干唇边水迹，一边对她说“没事了”。  
　　他若无其事地开车送小赵回家，小赵坐在副驾驶滔滔不绝地说着趣闻趣事，试图调动李笠的情绪。可惜李笠实在又痛又累，最多配合她笑笑，就目视前方不说话了。  
　　等红灯时，小赵突然扭过来，把身体面向李笠，指着自己脖颈上腺体的位置。  
　　“你是在治疗这个吗，因为吃药有副作用，所以才会吐？”  
　　小赵问得奇怪。李笠没明白过来：“我没有在治疗。为什么这么问？”  
　　小赵歪头想了想，不太确定地说：“之前在机构里不明显，现在我和你一起坐在车里，就有点明显了。我开始还想是不是你在车里放了茶叶，但是仔细一闻，应该是……你的信息素吧？虽然我从来没闻到过。”  
　　让人误以为是茶香的，带着一丝苦味的甘甜，是李笠的信息素。  
　　李笠怔怔地望着她，耳朵嗡鸣，仿佛被重车当头撞击。  
　　“你闻到了……信息素？”  
　　“我也不确定啦……但是我的Omega直觉告诉我，那就是你的信息素。”  
　　李笠伸手摸到脖颈处，指尖颤抖，想到一个让他灵魂都战栗起来的可能。  
　　  
　　  
　　时近傍晚，市立医院人来人往。李笠在消毒水气味的环绕下做了一系列检查，拿号排完长长的队，见到了接诊他的产科医生。  
　　“恭喜你，孕九周，B超可以看见胎心胎芽，宝宝发育还算正常。”  
　　医生拿B超图给李笠，指着上面某个含糊不清的小点说，“你看得到吗，这是你的宝宝，现在他还太小了，你可能看不清楚，等到了十二周，宝宝基本成型，你就能看清他大概的样子。再往后到十四周，他的小身体就都可以分辨出来了。”  
　　如同世界上所有光线都被拢聚成一束，李笠望着那个小点，除此以外什么都看不到。  
　　他双眼含泪，睁大模糊的眼睛指着那里，怎么看也看不懂，就急切地问：“是这个吗，为什么我看不清楚，他是不是不太好？”  
　　“你不要着急。”医生安抚他，“你现在未婚，那宝宝爸爸来了没有？”  
　　李笠将手握紧，胸口大幅起伏，努力平稳自己的呼吸：“他没有来。”  
　　“为什么没来？”医生翻动病历，拿出李笠的检查报告，“他一定要来的。你肯定很疑惑，你的腺体被破坏了，怎么还能够怀孕？其实这是有例外情况的。首先你要知道，Omega和Alpha的生育能力很强，结合在一起时，怀宝宝是一件轻而易举的事。以前也有腺体受伤的Omega以为自己不能生育，和Alpha配偶发生性生活时没有刻意避孕，不仅顺利怀上宝宝，腺体也跟宝宝一起获得新生。”  
　　医生把资料拿给李笠，引导他看到某个数据，“不是所有Alpha和Omega都能遇上这种奇迹，你看这个数据——90%，说明这些Alpha和Omega的性激素匹配度都高得出奇，至少也是90%。匹配度高到这种程度，别说腺体缺失，就算生殖器官是畸形或残缺的，也不是完全没有希望。”  
　　李笠打着抖，从医生手中拿过资料。他把薄薄的纸张捏在手中，怎么也止不住眼泪。  
　　滚烫的泪水滴落在纸上，氤氲了那个被人称作奇迹的数字。李笠终于明白自己为什么第一眼就被夏勉吸引，因为他还未出生就注定会爱上夏勉，无论这是老天的安排，还是人类基因序列的内在逻辑，都因一个“90%”得到证明：他和夏勉是彼此的另外半边灵魂。  
　　医生沉默一会，等李笠的情绪稍微缓和了，才将语气转变得严肃一些，继续说：“我为什么说宝宝的爸爸一定要来？因为现在宝宝的发育虽然还算正常，但是你作为胚胎着床的母体，情况并不乐观。父母过高的性激素匹配度会让宝宝极其需要父亲的存在，也就使得妊娠期的Omega必须得到Alpha信息素的陪伴和安抚，不然无法正常分泌孕期所需的激素。特别是像你腺体有缺陷，如果怀宝宝需要的激素水平是这么高——”  
　　医生将手抬到肩高处，又将手往下压，停在腰高处，“你现在给宝宝的就只有这么低。加上你早孕反应严重，身体处在营养不良的状态，稍有不慎就有流产危险，你告诉我，你多久没有正常吃饭了？”  
　　“流产”二字让李笠打了个寒噤，他拼命想：多久了？距离夏勉说“到此为止”开始，已经过了多久了？  
　　他浑浑噩噩，连今天是几号都不记得。  
　　“大概有半个月。”他说。  
　　“你看，半个月。”医生的语气越加严肃，“宝宝才八周大，你就有半个月没有摄入足够的营养。我看你腺体再生情况也不好，激素水平乱七八糟的，应该是没有和宝宝的爸爸见面吧？你不能和他分开太久，要是再这样下去，很大可能挺不进孕中期。”  
　　腺体、激素、孕早期、孕中期……这些词接连抽空李笠肺中的氧气，将他逼到窒息的边缘。  
　　他全身上下都像在受剐刑，有人拿刑具一片片割锯他，从他身上拿走鲜血淋漓的骨肉。  
　　这已经不是他第一次受“剐刑”了。  
　　“我要怎么办……我怎么做才能保住他？”他哽咽着问，“我是不是不能一个人把他生下来？”  
　　时隔八年重逢，李笠信誓旦旦说“不会怀孕”，求得一段由夏勉全权支配的关系。在夏勉切断这段关系的半个月后，李笠发现自己怀孕了。  
　　命运的隘口从天而降，李笠卡在中央，没有半条退路。  
　　医生回答他：不能。  
　　他不能一个人生下小孩。  
　　这就意味着如果没有夏勉，他将会和八年前一样，失去腹中一团鲜活的肉，失去人生中的第二个孩子。


End file.
